


Get In

by jardinjaponais



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/pseuds/jardinjaponais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found Atlantis's hot tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get In

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment fic meme. Bettina asked for _John/Rodney and a hot tub_. It was a lovely distraction for yesterday's train ride and got kind of longish. I hope you'll like it, B. Love you! :)

Sergeant Harris' team had found the room. He always reminded John of Sergeant Bates, the straight by the book soldier who went back to earth after he was severely injured their first year here in Atlantis. The room was completely round, maybe about 10 feet in diameter, and had a pool right in the middle, about 5 feet in diameter, that turned out to be a hot tub.

John groaned and sank to his neck into the hot bubbling water.

He was glad the hot tub turned out to be fueled by solar energy so they could actually use it. Rodney so wouldn't have allowed that precious ZPM or even Naqahdah energy was wasted on this.

Wasted, ha! There was nothing better than a soak in the hot tub all alone late at night after the day he just had. John really shouldn't schedule training sessions with Teyla and Ronon on the same day. First Teyla had kicked his ass with her damn sticks although he had really thought he was getting better. And then Ronon had done exactly the same just without sticks and without even breaking out in a sweat.

And now John had bruises all over his stiff body so the hot water was just like heaven. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth as his body started to relax.

"Oh, what are you doing here? I thought I would be alone at this time."

"Well, hello to you too, Rodney," John greeted McKay who had just entered the room but Rodney went on as if John hadn't said anything. "Why are you not in bed yet? I was so looking forward to having the tub to myself!"

"Then I'm clearly just here to try ruining your night, I guess," John answered sardonically. Rodney glared. "Oh, just get in and shut up, Rodney. There's more than enough room for two people." Rodney grumbled something John couldn't understand but he took of his fuzzy blue bathrobe. John blinked. Rodney wasn't wearing anything now.

"What? My masculine body too much for you, Colonel?" Rodney smirked and got into the tub. Rodney's legs grazed John's and John was really kind of overwhelmed now. So much naked Rodney skin in such close proximity? That normally didn't happen while John was still awake.

John needed to say something though, Rodney started to look suspicious. "Um."

"Oh, am I really making you uncomfortable, Colonel? I know Americans can be a little prudish but I thought what with being a soldier..."

"No," John cleared his dry throat, "No, I'm fine. I don't mind at all!" Oh, very convincing, John! "That was very convincing, Colonel," Rodney echoed John's thoughts. "Anyway, I don't have any shorts with me so you're just going to have to live with it."

Well, John could live just fine with it. Especially a particular part of him was brought right to life by Rodney's state of undress.

"So, no more work tonight?" John asked awkwardly.

"I'm just taking a break. I of course still have tons of work to do but I always try to come here at least once a week. First Carson told me to do it. He thought I needed to relax, can you imagine?" John snorted. "But I really started to like it." Rodney sighed, leaned back and actually seemed to not want to talk for a change.

John tried to relax again, too. He was often naked with other men! OK, so he never had a nice long soak with them in a hot tub and he didn't have fantasies involving lots of nudity and touching about them but he could totally do this without embarrassing himself. Yes.

That's when Rodney's leg started to stroke his. John nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Um, Rodney? What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry, Colonel. I must have drifted off." Rodney answered but something about the look on his face was off. Was he smirking? John frowned. "Are you coming on to me?" he asked surprised.

Rodney raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me joining you naked in a hot tub finally clued you in." John could only stare.

For the first time something like insecurity showed on Rodney's face. "Um, Colonel, you're not going to let me down by punching my nose in, will you?"

That set John into motion. He crossed the tub, took Rodney's face into his hands and just kissed him. "I don't think so," John said after coming up for breath. Rodney started to grin and leaned in again.


End file.
